Sailor Saturn 2
by Saturnsman
Summary: The second half of Sailor Saturn, this will be a story writen in segments so I will try and get the next one out asap. This followes more on Sailor Saturn then Sailor Moon, It also followes her life with the prince of Saturn.


Sailor Saturn  
Chapter Two  
  
" What do you mean we have to come with you?" Said Serina.  
" Not you Moon Queen, you must stay with the king and protect the earth. It is the inners and outters  
that must come with us. They must protect thier own kingdomes. If evil again comes to earth then they will  
come to protect you as they always do." Said the man with the Mars symbol on his forhead.  
" We have to stay and protect her always, that is our eternal mission." Said Rei.  
" Yes my princess and as I said if you come with us we can insure that no evil will come to her." Said  
Prince Mars. " We try and protect anything from getting into the inner part of the solar system. If indeed anything  
does get past us it is because Sailor Moon is destined for this battle. You must trust us my love. We will give you   
a couple of days to think but you were ment to come back to us. Queen Serenity ment it to be that way."  
At that they turned around and started walking away. All but one left, the one with Saturn's symbol on his  
forehead. He then steped forward.  
" Hotaru? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He said with tears in his eyes.  
" Um...sure?" She walked over and he took her in his arms.  
" I have missed you my love. I dont know if you even remember me but I have never forgoten you. I wish for you  
to be with me my sweet. I wanted always for your returne. If you wish to stay here then I will stay her with you. I dont want   
to leave your side now that I have found you again. But if you do wish to come home, I will again sing with joy. But what ever  
decsion you make, I will be happy because I wont leave your side ever again." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and   
left, Hotaru was almost in tears.  
He left and she stared off in his direction.  
" Hotaru!" Yelled Haruka. " I wont blame you if you go, but you have to remember that our mission is to protect Queen   
Neo Serenity. But I believe it may be possible for us to do what they ask and go with them. But I have one question, how can   
we trust that they are here to help and not the next enemy? The previous enemy were Sailor Senshi but that didn't stop them  
from fighting us did it?"  
" I know that I can trust him because I remember living in Titan Castle with him. I remember loving him and being there  
with him always. These guys are for real, I remember." She said choaking on her tears.  
She told Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna that she would go for a walk, then meet them back at home.  
If only Chibi Usa were here, I would have something to protect. I know that Usagi is our Queen and what not, but Hotaru  
had not known her long enough to want to protect her with her life. Yes she saved her and gave her another chance to start over  
again but without Chibi Usa here she was basicly alone, the only friends were the three women that raised her. She was thankful  
that they took her in but there mission was to protect the outter solar system so that evil could not get into the inner solar   
system. Not to protect Queen Serenity, that was the inners job. She missed her prince.  
" Hex? Why did you come back into my life? I thought you said you would never leave? I trusted you and now you cause me  
more pain, I now have to chose, not to savrifice my life to save the world I love, or to kill another Senshi. But to leave the   
people that I have grown up with."  
" I'm sorry my love."   
" Hex?!"  
" I had to do what the queen ordered and that was to go to Titan Castle and protect it until peace came about. That time  
is now. I am really sorry for leaving you I really am but, I still love you little one."  
Hotaru went up and looked into those deep purple eyes and wraped her arms arround him.  
" I do forgive you for leaving me Hex, but cant you just stay here with me? If the new Queen comanded it then would you   
stay? Or would you go against the Queen and leave with out me. I cant go Hex. I have to stay with my family. Do you understand?"  
" Yes I do my little Hotaru. But the question is, will you go against the queen who gave me and you this mission in the  
first place?"  
He left obviously in ange. Hotaru again broke down into tears. He did not even love her enough to go against a dead Queens  
orders. He would not follow his new Queen just as she had learned how to.  
She then decided to walk and go see Usagi.  
" And he told you that you were disobeying my mothers orders?" Said Usagi.  
" Yes, but I believe that if you told him you were the new Queen and you ordered the Princes' to stay here and protect earth  
with the rest of the scouts then he would do it."  
" Lets go see him then."  
They walked to the address that Prince Mars had given them before they left. Hotaru knocked on the door.  
" Can we talk to you guys?" Said Usagi.  
" Sure!" Said Prince Jupitar who had opened the door.  
" Listen you guys. I was wondering if you would stay here and protect earth with us. No wait, I dont as as the new Queen I   
command you to stay."  
" Well Queen Serenity, the thing is we are not ment to stay on earth, we have to protect our own kingdomes. Even though you  
have commanded us to stay here your mother gave us spacific orders."  
" My Mother is DEAD! I am the new Queen and if you do not obey me you are against me."  
" Fine if that is the case then we will fight," Said Prince Saturn. " If you win we stay if I win the outters and inners come  
with us to thier castles. Ok with you?"   
" Fine!"  
They walked to and abandon construction site and stood thier ground.  
To Be Continued  
By the way. None of these characters belonge to me they belonge to Naoko Takeuchi. So dont sue me please!  
And thank you for reading and please review my stories afterward. I will try and have the next one up a.s.a.p  
Tomo Arigato! 


End file.
